DarkTyrannomon vs Indominus Rex
Description Two ferocious Dinosaurs that kill anything that moves will step into the arena! Will DarkTyrannomon's sheer brutality be a match for Indominus' wits? '' Interlude Wiz: Ah, Dinosaurs, none more famous than the Theropods. '''Boom: And here, we've got two bestial dinos with mentions to the Tyrannosaurus Rex, like DarkTyrannomon, the Black Berserker Dinosaur.' Wiz: And Indominus Rex, the Genitically-Engineered Chimera. Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.... A Death Battle. DarkTyrannomon (Analysis done by Char) Wiz: When a Virus entered a Tyrannomon, several changes were made to his configuration data. Boom: His skin became blacker than Batman's gear, his arms grew in size skipping Leg Day, and his offensive power grew, and he bacame more ferocious than my Ex-Wife in traffic. He became.... DarkTyrannomon. ''' Wiz: DarkTyrannomon is a Virus Digimon, implying terrifying offensive power and an association with darkness. '''Boom: He's a crazy, angry, murderous dino at that. Hell, he even looks like Godzilla! Wiz: His fangs are surprisingly sharp, and he sees everything as a threat. Boom: His attacks include.... Fire Blast.... and Iron Tail.... Wait, are we talking about a Godzilla lookalike or Pokemon?! Regardless, despite his limited moveset, he doesn't need special attacks or nuclear powers to win. He's got brute strength, and then some. ' Wiz: Which brings us to DarkTyrannomon's main weakness: He's not that bright. '''Boom: Yeah. In ''Digimon World DS, he challenged a Mega-Level Machinedramon, only to be vaporized with a single blast. ''' Wiz: Regardless, if DarkTyrannomon sees you, there is little hope of escape. ''DarkTyrannomon roars as he fights a Maildramon. '' Indominus Rex (Analysis done by TheRoaringRex) Wiz: Jurassic World, was in trouble there once successful park was getting less visitors, and there ratings were getting lower. '''Boomstick: Yeah, and apparently visitors were looking at the once famous, Stegosaurus as the casual city zoo elephant. WTF? How can a FUCKING STEGOSAURUS be compared to a city zoo Elephant?! Wiz: They were probably just losing interest. Anyways, they needed something new, something better, something that would please and scare the crowd. And that, became the Indominus Rex Project. "The Indominus rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid." '' '''Boomstick: And who in the hell thought that was a good idea? HEY LET'S GET SOME OF THE MOST DANGEROUS CARNIVOROUS DINOSAURS ON THE PLANET, MIX EM TOGETHER, SHOW IT TO THE PUBLIC, GREAT IDEA! My god what were they smoking?' Wiz: Unknown. But to make matters worse they created 2 ''Indominus Rexes. '''Boomstick: Fucking Idiots.' Wiz: But, the sister ate the brother. Boomstick: AUTOMATIC RED FLAG! Wiz: Now she was alone, slowly growing, slowly getting deadlier. Soon she was just reached adulthood and was now a monster. But a dinosaur. Boomstick: So Simon Masrani, called over local Raptor Trainer, Owen Grady to come over to check if the pen was safe and all that shit. There was a problem. You see the dinosaur was... "gone". Wiz: Then this is when her intelligence comes in, as Owen Grady and some poor Jurassic World employee went in. And saw scratches on the walls, they assumed she escaped. Boomstick: Then that nerdy dude looked in with thermal technology and saw she was still in there. ''Clever Girl...'' Wiz: Anyway she ate the employee and escaped. And soon went on a killing spree slaughtering any Dinosaur she encountered, for fun and pleasure. ''As she ran through the jungle she encountered Zach and Gray and a herd of Ankylosaurus, keep in mind these animals have tough skin that even Tyrannosaurs have trouble piercing. Their bones are also very hard, being difficult to snap. '''Boomstick: Yeah a T-Rex has a bite force of 12 tons and it still has trouble snapping a Anky whatever's neck. But out hybrid here did so effortlessly. Before she did that she pierced The Gyrosphere. These were made to be tough sons of bitches apparently bullet proof. But she pierced one again, effortless. ' Wiz: Indominus is a monster, she can be smashed through solid metal, stone, and glass and come out fine. Is clever enou- Boomstick: Clever girl.... Sorry had to say that again. Wiz: *Sighs* She is clever enough to make a helicopter crash into the glass cage holding the Pterosaurs. And scaring them out so they can reach the public, and had a RPG rocket land near her and she got back up. With her DNA she can turn herself invisible due to Cuddle-fish DNA. Sadly her good ends end there. Boomstick: Yeah she is still a dinosaur, meaning her intelligence is limited. And she us uh, kinda still weak. Still she is one beast of a Dino! ' ''*Shows the Indominus about to kill Rexy* '' Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! ' DEATH BATTLE!!! Isla Nublar *Darkness (New Version)* The Indominus Rex has did it. She killed Rexy, she did it, tore out the throat of the large animal. Blood spurted out of the animal, her eyes lay vacant in her skull. Indominus lifted her head into the air and let out a mighty roar of victory. She triumphed, she defeated her foe. The hybrid got off the body of the dead Rex and went for Claire, Gray, Zach, and Owen. As she marched towards the humans she heard something, like footsteps. She looked to her side and saw Blue rushing towards her. The raptor let out a screech and leaped onto the white looking dinosaur and bit onto the flesh. Her attempts were brave, but futile. She kept on biting and scratching. But they did not much damage to the hybrid. Indominus used her longs arms to rip the raptor from her side and slam her onto the ground. Blue tried to get up, but felt a giant foot lay down on her body. The red eyed monster let out a roar before pushing her foot down full force smashing the raptor, she almost exploded, her body split pouring out blood and guts. As the Indominus took her foot off of the raptor she turned back to last remaining humans. She growled and this time ran to the bite sized snacks, but again was interrupted. The genetic experiment heard stomping. The Indominus turned her head to see a black dinosaur, with huge muscles and many features unlike anything she has seen. This didn't matter. This thing was interrupting her killing foes? Why, she would tear the things throat out and slaughter it in more ways than one. Her new foe was DarkTyrannomon. DarkTyranno let out a loud roar that shook every building in the area. *General RAAM Komplete Dynamic Theme - Killer Instinct Season 3* The Indominus let our a mighty roar as well and rushed forward to the Digimon. This was be gonna be one dino-might of a fight... '''FIGHT! Indominus slammed her body into the dark Digimon knocking it back slightly. It regained stance and used the giant claws it wielded and grabbed Indominus by her tail and threw her into a building with immense force. Indominus felt extreme, despite that she still got up. The female genetic monster let out a roar of anger and charged again. This time being smacked aside by the giant hands the Digimon wielded. Indominus was now slightly bleeding from the attack. She grabbed a shop cart with her jaws and tossed it at the Dark Digimon. The cart rammed into DarkTyrannomon's head, being destroyed on impact. DarkTyrannomon scratched his head in confusion? How come his foe was not using any normal attacks? Indominus screeched and rushed towards the Digimon and went to bite the throat. Before her jaws could lock on she missed as the Mon dodged the attack. Indominus swung her claws at the beast, she felt her jaws cut thin air as the Digimon dodged once again. DarkTyrannomon was now getting annoyed. He pulled his claws into the air and slammed them down onto the head of the hybrid. The force knocked her head into the ground creating a small crater. *Pacific Rim Main Theme - Ramin Djawadi* Indominus's eyes bled and she roared in pain. No! She would not give up! The humans got away because of this freak! She would rip it apart, legs, arms, and eyes! Everything! She got up immediately and charged again catching the Mon off guard somehow. He was slammed near the gates of the Mosasaurus tank... He roared and prepared to strike, until he heard a roar and water splash up, the Mosasaurus arrived. As the sea creature went to bite onto the Digimon she felt something odd and painful. She looked down to see the new "snack" had used his hands to pry open her jaws, she felt immense pain as her jaws... were torn in half. The Mosasaurus gurgled out blood as it died. Indominus took the chance to charge at DarkTyrannomon, only to be knocked aside easily. The Indominus's bones were aching badly. She had been fighting to no success of even scratching the thing. She needed to win, badly. Indominus got up one more time and tossed herself at the Digimon. Her full body weight did push it back, a bit. But bam, she took the chance she latched her jaws onto its arms. She... didn't even break the skin. DarkTyrannomon was staring at the animal in confusion. Still, the hybrid bit down as hard as she could. Still not breaking the skin. The genetic monster now put her feet on the legs of DarkTyrannomon moving them rapidly hopefully being able to cut them. Still no cuts, blood, bruises, or anything for that matter. Suddenly DarkTyrannomon burst into a rage, this foe was not worthy to fight him. She did not prove anything usefull to his experience. It suddenly let our a roar. It used a move on the poor hybrid. Iron Tail. The attack was devastating. The Indominus Rex was slammed into a building by the sheer force of the attack. She slowly got up... *Music Stops* DarkTyrannomon was not finished. He rushed up and grabbed her by the throat. And squeezed, Indominus was not gasping for air, hoping she could even get one breath. But she received none. DarkTyrannomon pulled his arm back from her throat, tearing the flesh out of it. He let go. The hybrid was sprawling on the floor twitching and trying to get another whiff of air. DarkTyrannomon jumped on top of the body of it. His sheer size and weight crushed her. Bones were cracking as she let our a weak howl of agony. DarkTyrannomon now, dug his claws into her tail and ripped it clean from her body. The experiment gone wrong was now passed out from the sheer blood loss. It was only the beginning... DarkTyrannomon lashed out on her mid section, cutting a deep gash in her belly. Her blood and intestines slowly poured out. The Digimon now used his foot to step on her head. Crushing it. As the brain and blood flew everywhere DarkTyrannomon smiled in a villainous way. He now grabber her arms and ripped them from the sockets sending blood flying into the night sky. The dark Digimon looked at her legs, he grabbed them with his massive claws and dug deep he pulled back ripping the legs from the sockets. Her mangled body lay there, DarkTyrannomon now grabbed her by the back and tossed her into the air before unleashing his ultimate Fire Breath. Before the body could hit the ground it was incinerated and turned to ashes. DarkTyrannomon looked at the pile of gore and ashes, this was his work. And he was damn proud of it. He let out a mighty roar into the sky. The ashes flew away as the blood started to dry on the concrete that was once a park way. DarkTyrannomon now walked away, looking for a new foe. KO! Results Boomstick: HOLY FUCKING HELL! Wiz: Surprisingly this was not even close one bit. The I-Rex was extremely outclassed in well EVERYTHING. Boomstick: Yeah she may be a clever girl but she was still outclassed. She can smash through buildings? Well not exatctly as she kinda needed to be slammed into the building, so she didn't do it herself. To be fair we are comparing a Jurassic Park character to a FUCKING DIGIMON. ''' Wiz: Despite her intelligence and capabilities of destroying helicopters, DarkTyrannomon has been shown to effortlessly destroy constructions, while Indominus struggled a lot in that department. '''Boom: Looks like she didn't have the "Backbone" to pull it off. Wiz: The Winner is DarkTyrannomon! Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Hellfire King Char Category:TheRoaringRex Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016